Dragon Warriors
by DemonTail300
Summary: Signers? Dragon eggs? This isn't what Yusei expected to happen when he woke up today.With the help of the other 4 signers,it's up to them and a mysterious boy to stop the darkness,survive monster attacks,&pass school. Easy right? Rated M& unknown pairings


**Hiya Dudes! Alright, I've finally gotten back to writing this story and major thanks should go to Rhia-Donna-San who is helping me beta this story! So thank you very much Rhia! And for those wondering, ex-leader and I are still working on the second chapter to A Family's Love, but it shouldn't be too much longer. Now, without further ado I hope you enjoy **_**Dragon Warriors**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh 5ds, I own only ocs**

Five streaks of light shot across the night sky, disappearing before anyone who saw them could blink.

The forest near New Domino Academy was peaceful as it sat under the light of the full moon, the night creatures calmed by its tranquil glow.A lone figure stood in the clearing, a young woman with long silvery hair, who seemed to be interested in nothing but the small purple flowers that surrounded the clearing.

The peace, however, was soon interrupted by something crashing through the forest. The woman didn't even turn to look as a large shadow creature suddenly charged out from a nearby bush and heading towards her. The creature quickly closed the distance, its deadly claws poised to stab into her heart...

Quicker than anything could see, its arm was severed from its body, landing somewhere in amongst ferns and bushes. The creature howled in pain and anger, an eerie, haunting sound, before its dark eyes began to frantically search over the field, trying to find the attacker. It could barely blink, before it found itself cut in half, disappearing in little wisps of shadow.

On the very spot the creature had been seconds before; a young boy, no older than ten, stood, returning his twin swords to the leather holsters that rested on his boy's features were hidden by the shadows of the night as he turned and kneeled on the ground, facing the woman: only his golden eyes were visible as he looked at her, apprehension bright in his eyes.

_"It's about to start again,"_she murmured, looking at the sky, before glancing down,"_Even the flowers are trying to warn us."_She delicately picked up a small monkshood flower that was near her feet, gently twirling it in her hands.

_"You're right. I can feel them; they're starting to wake up... but so is the darkness"_said the young boy, concern evident in his voice.

"_It is as it was before. Light and Darkness fighting for control over the world and only one destined to win,"_she replied calmly.

_"The dragons have left to find their partners. Once one is found the others will be easier to find as they will be drawn together, but this means the darkness can find them also,"_said the boy.

_"Then go, little protector, that is why you're here... isn't it?"_she asked with a small smile and tilt of her head.

"_As my princess wishes"_he said as he stood and gave a bow. He gave her a bright smile as he looked up, before he disappeared from the clearing.

Shaking her head, she took one last look at the bright, silver moon above her, before disappearing too, leaving no trace of anyone ever having being there.

_**"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"  
**_  
**Yusei blinked his eyes as he looked around, trying to find out where he was and how he got there. His eyes soon spotted something in the distance. Hurrying up to the top of a nearby hill, he could only gasp in shock at what he saw.**

_Five dragons, all different shapes and colors, stood tall, flexing their claws;growling as they faced the six opposing shadow creatures with strange markings, their charcoal-black bodies oozing with darkness._

**"It looks like a battle",said Yusei as he looked back and forth between the sides."But why?"**

**Yusei continued to watch them, trying to figure out what was going on. Neither side moved; it was like they didn't want to give the other side an advantage in the coming fight. That's when Yusei noticed the figures down at both sides' feet. It was when he took a closer look that he saw people standing on both sides with the dragons and creatures. If he was looking at it right, there were about five with the dragons, six with the dark creatures.**

**Yusei was ripped from his thoughts when a cry broke through the detrimental silence. He looked towards where the sound had come from and soon spotted a small figure running towards the figures. Yusei was too far away and couldn't make out what they were saying, though they sounded distressed.**

_The Dragons and creatures gave mighty cries. In a matter of seconds they charged, time seemed to slow down, heartbeats thudded in ears, then the biting and clawing perilous rivals sent attack after attack at one another, doing their best to cause destruction to the opposing side._

**Yusei watched on in horrific fascination at what was happening. He was so enraptured in watching the battle he forgot about the figure from earlier.**

_The fight seemed have been going on for centuries, instead of the few hours, but the fight was beginning to reach its end. The dragons pulled away from the creatures, their bodies glowing. The figures beneath the dragons had marks on their arms, glowing brightly in crimson light, as they gave new strength to the large, fierce dragons._

Several voices seemed to be trying to say something all at once, but everything was drowned out by the deafening bright light that radiated from the dragons. The light grew bigger and brighter, causing the shadow creatures to shrink back, shrieking and caterwauling in evident pain. A lone figure reached out a hand,reaching towards the figures at the dragons' feet. His lips moved frantically, but his voice couldn't be heard over everything...

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Yusei's eyes opened gingerly against the morning light shining through his window as he reached over and fumbling to turn off his alarm. "That dream again," he muttered as he sat up on his bed. Standing slowly, he moved slowly around his small apartment, grabbing his school uniform as he moved toward the bathroom. As he stood under the warm water his thought drifted to his past.

His parents had died when he was young, and he had been placed in the care of a foster family when no relatives could be found. His foster mother, Martha, was the kindest person he'd ever known and he got along well with the many other children in her care. Yusei had been very happy living with Martha and the other children, especially Jack and Crow; though, at times, he sometimes felt that something was missing in his life. However, when he was twelve, he had been accepted to Domino Academy and, while he felt quite honoured that someone like _him _had been chosen to enter such an amazing school, he hadn't wanted to leave his family.

However, he was not given a choice in the matter as it had been stated in his parent's will that he attend the school, giving him no choice, but to leave his family. Martha had told him that it wouldn't be so bad and that he was sure to make a lot of new friends. She promised to write to him often and he would always be welcomed in her home. He tried to forget the tears staining her checks as she gave him one last hug. Jack and Crow had each given him their own goodbyes, each looking miserable at the lost of their friend, though they tried not to show it, failing badly.

Yusei had tried really hard to get along with his classmates, but they were less than welcoming towards the little satellite. He was nothing but kind to them, however nothing he did seemed to work and, after a few months of the treatment, gave up trying to be friends with them. He knew the yellow mark on his face was the only reason they treated him with such hate and disgust as it branded him, not only as an outcast from the shiny city of New Domino, but also as an outcast of their _perfect _society. Adults feared and hated the people of the satellite, for a reason he couldn't figure out no matter where he looked or who he asked, and the children, who saw their actions, began to act just like them.

He began to hate school, despite his good grades, as all of the student body hated him, including several of the teachers he had, and his only wish was to go back to Martha's home. He had asked the principle many times about being sent back home, but he always said it was impossible for Yusei to go back and nothing could break his parent's wishes. He felt even more broken when, months after being sent to his own personal hell, he had yet to get a letter from Martha. Yusei had even tried to send his own letter, but they were always returned with 'Return to Sender' stamped in big, red letters on the front. After getting back twenty letters in the same state, he stopped sending them.

Yusei was taken from his thoughts when he heard his neighbour start cursing at his television, complaining about the storm they would be getting later that evening. Shaking his head, he finished his shower and got dressed in the school's uniform. It wasn't anything fancy, just a pair of black pants with white trim, a white dress shirt buttoned up, and a blue jacket with the academy's emblem on the right breast pocket and a pair of black and red sneakers. He was thankful that now that he was Junior he didn't need to wear the red tie that went with the uniform. Brushing his hair and teeth, he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and snatched an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

New Domino City was bright and shiny, everything was clean and there was very little crime here. Making everyone in the City hate Satellite more as they were the exact opposite. Though, Yusei stopped and looked at the bridge in the distance. Yusei knew it would be better if the bridge being built would get finished, and then Satellite would get the help needed to become better. Of course, the bridge had been left uncompleted for the last five years. It was one of Yusei's dreams to find some way to finish the bridge. He believed that if it were to be completed he'd see Martha and the others again. He noticed the people passing him were talking behind his back, the usual talk about being a Satellite, and decided it was best to get going.

He ignored the usual looks the people sent him as he walked down the streets and continued on his way towards the Academy. Throwing away the rest of his apple into a trashcan that was outside the gate of the school, he headed inside. The Academy was about the size of a large mansion, housing many classes which gave the students many opportunities to learn whatever they wanted. They had remodelled the building last spring and updated with new technology.

Yusei like to arrive earlier than his classmates because it was one of the times he could get away from them all and he enjoyed the silence the morning offered. Giving polite nods to the teachers he passed, he soon came to a small hallway that had been abandoned after the remodelling. He headed to the old computer lab that was at the end of the hallway that most everyone ignored do to the newer one on the other end of the Academy. Something for which he was grateful for as it was a place he could escape to without fear of his classmates.

Opening the door, he was used to finding the place empty, so he was a bit surprised when he saw a boy typing away at one of the computers.

"Ah, sorry," Yusei said quickly,turning to leave as most didn't want him around, when the boy spoke, not looking up from the computer screen.

"I don't care whether you're here or not, Yusei Fudo".

Yusei stared at the boy in ever said that many words at once to him, or remembered his first _and _second name. Yusei edged in through the door to get a better look at this boy. His aqua hair was pulled into a ponytail; two bangs flopping against his cheeks. His golden eyes continued to scan the screen,barely glancing at Yusei when he looked up, then back down to the was also wearing the boys' uniform, though it was different version of his. He still wore a white dress shirt, but the collar was slightly dirty and creased, he wore short sleeved version of the jacket with the end fanning out and left it open to show the red tie that was loosely tied around his neck. His fingers continued to dance over the keyboard, a pair of thick, cuff-like bracelets scraping against the desks and the plastic of the keyboard. Yusei squinted. Somehow, those bracelets were very, very familiar...

"How do you know my name?" Yusei finally asked when the boy didn't continue.

Silence echoed in the room. The keys continued to tap; never slowing down.

"Everyone knows of the Satellite boy who's been here for the past four years," the boy replied, causing Yusei to tense a little, "but as I said earlier, I don't care whether you're here or not."

"And why's that? Most people in the city hate anyone who came from Satellite" asked Yusei, getting a bit was immediately on his guard: New Dominoians were _never _this...tolerant. And they certainly didn't say they weren't bothered about having a Satellite about two feet from them!

The boy waved him off passively,"First, people fear what they don't understand and the rumours they hear about your home doesn't really help with that. As for the why, I'm not most people and all I care about is if you are capable".

Yusei relaxed, if only a little, and walked closer to the boy, who still didn't look at him.

"Capable of what?" Yusei asked, confused.

Gold met cobalt as the boy looked up at him with a smile, a smile Yusei found was a mix of challenge and mystery, but also seemed like one he had seen before, in a dream or memory.

The bell for homeroom rang before the boy could answer, much to Yusei's disappointment. The boy stood from the computer and grabbed his bag and heading out the door, when he stopped and looked at Yusei.

"Like I said, I don't care who you are, I only care about whether you can use that which only you can open." he smiled that mysterious smile of his again, and then turned and walked for the door. "I believe you can do it and that we'll meet again, Yusei Fudo. And when we do, I think you'll find the answers you're looking for."

Just before he was out the door, he called over his shoulder "By the way, those aren't nightmares you're having."

The teen stood there in did this boy know about his dreams? Was he a stalker or something? Shaking free of the momentary astonishment, he quickly trotted afterthe aqua haired boy.

"Wait!" shouted Yusei, "What do you know about..." He fell silent when he saw he was shouting at the card displays on the wall of the empty corridor. Sighing, he grabbed his own bag and walked to class with a million thoughts running through his head,the most prominent of all:'_who was that boy?'_

-

The teen's thoughts stayed on the meeting between the boy from this morning, ignoring much of what his teacher was saying, until something slammed onto his desk. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment, he glanced up to see his teacher Ms. Fujimoto, who was the oldest teacher in the entire academy (many joked thatshe was as old as the school itself), giving him a stern glare over her glasses.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Mr. Fudo," she said, ignoring the snickers from her other students, "I do hope I wasn't disturbing your thoughts while I was teaching."

"Sorry Ms. Fujimoto,"Yusei hung his head apologetically.

"I want you to come see me after class Mr. Fudo. Is that clear?" she commanded.

After giving the woman adejectednod, she went back to her lesson, stopping the looks and laughter of his classmates. Yusei tried to pay attention for the rest of the period, but his mind still went back to his conversation with the boy from earlier.

The bell rang at three, dismissing the students from the academy, leaving Yusei to wait for his classmates to leave, before going up to Ms. Fujimoto's desk.

"Now... Mr. Fudo. I know it's not the most interesting subject, but that doesn't mean you can just doze off in my class," she said, "So, for your punishment, I want you to go over near the abandoned dorm and weed the garden we keep there. I want that done before you go home, understood?"

Yusei nodded, before heading out the door and towards the old building.

No one really knew anything about the old building, except that it had been there as long as the school. The school, however, didn't own it, because it sat a few yards out of the ground and were unable to buy it since someone else already owned it and was not inclined to sell, yet as far as everyone knew no one lived in it.

Yusei soon had a view of the old building after he looked past the trees and underneath the vines that covered the place. Though it had broken down with time and age, Yusei could feel something powerful stirring from the building, even as it looked as if it would fall at the slightest wind. The teen began the work on his task after a moment, though looking at the overgrown, trash filled garden; he knew it as going to be a long afternoon.

The sun was beginning to set just as Yusei finished pulling the last weed. His arms and back hurt from all the work it took to get the garden looking better than it had before, though he was still no gardener and it still looked like it needed a green thumb. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the teen slowly stood up, giving a groan as his back popped and made to his way over to where he had laid his jacket early. '_All I want to do now is go home and take a nice, warm sho-_Ahh!"

He didn't have any warning, before he found himself falling to the ground. Giving a groan, he went to stand up, when something caught his eye. Lying in front of him was a blue egg about the size of his hand, with a ring of odd shapes and different shades of blue going around it. What caught Yusei's attention, however, was the silver-blue stone that was set in the middle of the egg that seemed to glow with a mysterious power all its own.

"I wonder what this is doing here" thought Yusei out loud. '_Someone must have lost it. Though it would have at least been on the bulletin board if someone had lost a treasure like this'_

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard something coming towards him, making him stand up quickly. Turning, he didn't have a moment to think before the creature took a swipe at him with its claws. Dodging, Yusei managed to get a bit of distance between them, sticking the egg in his pocket, before getting a look at the creature, who was currently growling towards him. It was just a head taller than him; a pair of horns was on its head, sharp teeth and claws in plain view with every inch of the creature covered in shadows. The creature gave a loud roar, before charging at Yusei. The cat and mouse game went on for awhile, either with Yusei barely dodging or getting a few scratches when the shadow creature was just a bit faster than him.

Yusei was slammed into the old building from a powerful hit from the creature, making his head swim for a moment. The creature stalked forward, claws coming closer and closer to Yusei's chest.

'_Is this it_' thought Yusei '_there has to be something I can do, but I'm not sure if I can even move_'.

Just as the teen was about to except his fate, his pocket suddenly felt warm. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the egg, which was glowing a silver light.

"Wha" started Yusei, but was cut off by someone or something talking in his head.

_"Use your power, young one_" said the voice "_release me, you're the only one who can"_.

That's when the boy's words from earlier came back to him "_I only care about whether you are capable."  
_  
Yusei slowly made his way to his feet, using the wall behind him to steady himself. '_If I get out of this, I want some answers'_he thought with a small growl, before looking down at the egg curiously '_But how do I open this thing_'.

"_Just hold the egg out in front of you and repeat after me,"_said the voice as words suddenlyformed magically inhis mind. Time seemed to slow as Yusei raised the egg in front of him, the creature only a few feet away from him.

"Sworn to protect the kingdom and fight against darkness, I take this oath once again! Rise and help me dragon from the stars! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" spoke Yusei, just as the creature went to cut him through.

Light burst from the egg and shoot above the two, before it shaped into a large dragon of silver, blue and purple. The dragon gave a large roar as it faced towards the creature, while Yusei stared up in awe at the dragon.

"Stardust" called Yusei after getting over his shock "Use Cosmic Flare and destroy this thing".

Stardust complied and fired a semi-large fireball at the creature. The shadow creature gave a cry as the fireball hit it, before turning back into shadows and disappearing. Stardust Dragon gave a mighty roar as Yusei slid back to the ground.

"_Good job, young one,"_smiled Stardust, causing Yusei to look up at him.

"Thanks, but what was that. Who are you?" asked Yusei even though he was exhausted and blackness began to cloud his vision.

"_Do not worry about that now, young one. Your questions will be answered soon enough. For now sleep. We will talk after you rest"_said Stardust.

That was the last Yusei heard, before he fell into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the figure in front of him.

"So, you are a signer Yusei Fudo" mumbled the figure, "Looks like it's about to begin again. I wonder if you guys will be able to handle it..."

**So, what did you think? I'm hopeful that the next chapter shouldn't take too long, but no promises I'm afraid. I also have a handful of other 5ds fics I want to get written, but I'll try to keep my stroies updated. Til next Dudes!**


End file.
